


After Thoughts

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Open Relationship, Relationship(s), post sex, romantic, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great sex comes sloppy feelings.<br/>(Danny Sexbang AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Thoughts

“I’m really not sure what just happened.” You unpeeled a sticky bed sheet from your thighs.

Danny’s mouth parted to answer, only to turn hesitant at your scathing glare.

“If you say ‘You’ve been Sexbang-ed' or anything just as stupid, I will shave your head while you sleep.”

His mouth closed shut again, now focusing on snuggling into your side. Everything was quiet for just a brief moment. Just you, your lover, and the morning sounds of the city.

“Baby?”

“Oh no,” You cried. “Not again. I can’t go another round with out like, a washcloth and a water break.”

He moaned his own disapproval into your bare back. You were so sweaty you weren't sure how he could stand to be so wrapped around you. With as much room one could get on a King Sized satin bed, Dan sure knew how to keep things intimately and uncomfortably close.

You had been neighbors with the weirdo and his masked pal for ages. When not in their Space Mansion or Sexatorium (and no you weren’t making either of those up,) Ninja Sex Party liked to frequent their swanky penthouse suite in the heart of Attitude City.

Unfortunately or fortunately, however you wanted to look at it, he had been after you since day one. And you had easily complied with his needs. If only because you had needs too. It wasn't exactly just "using each other." It was "benefiting from each other." Which in retrospect was an alarmingly close comparison.

He wasn’t exactly boyfriend material anyway. There had been more than one booty call where you had arrived to find three other girls already prepped for the festivities. You had politely declined each time.

Or the fact even with one on one, you feared he would stumble and call you the wrong name again. That had happened only once during some intoxicated, smutty, late night phone call you never let him forget.

Third strike would be post sex behavior. He would awkwardly slip on a robe as he waited for you to collect your things and leave. Being the worlds most charming lover, he would of course snuggle you to death, but even that ended eventually. Galaxies to save, cities to rock, you supposed.

Last night had been a little more active than usual. It had been your birthday, and even if he was just a glorified living sex toy, he had his own sense of romanticism. He’d dropped off flowers and a neatly printed invitation to stay the night outside your apartment door.

The Danny Sexbang five star treatment wasn’t something to take lightly. It meant at least an hour of that wonderful jew-fro between your shaking thighs. Perhaps a guest appearance from his oddly large supply of vibrators. To top off the evening came a world shattering, head board breaking, neighbors calling for noise complaints round of love making. The whole "lasting 3 minutes" bit was a joke, thank God.

The sun was peeking through the early morning fog already. Had the two of you been up since midnight? The actual libido of this guy was astonishing.

You slipped out of the hot bed with Dan’s limp body still molded to where yours would have been. He watched your hips sway off to the bathroom. God damn you looked good. Beautiful, even.

He listened to the sound of the shower spray and sighed thoughtfully. He honestly wouldn’t mind listening to that every morning. A good night of hot sex, followed by your sirens song of humming as you washed up.

His imagination took him to that steamy shower stall. She gently took a washcloth and tried to remove his scent from her skin. Soothe the red marks he’d left behind, up and down her neck. Touch at the fingernail prints on her legs, only to realize his fingerprint marks were going to bruise into her pretty skin. Feel her flower between her legs and know she wanted more of the missing piece that was every inch of him.

Dan looked below only to find he had fully awakened, erect and even more desperate for you. He could go join you in the shower. They’d done that before. At least he thought that was you. Or someone with the same hair as you.

A thin crack of guilt spider webbed across his macho façade. This wasn’t a new feeling. Every time a new beau would work his way up to your apartment, the same aching feeling would bubble up again. Coincidentally, Ninja Brian would happen along and make sure that young gentleman was never going to make it to the second date. Or any date at all.

He may be a homicidal maniac but the guy was a faithful follower of bro code.

What was the difference? He could have an orgy with the entire Victoria’s Secret modeling agency, both male and female, and feel great. Seeing you with some douche from work felt miserable.

Maybe he, the great Danny Sexbang, was being the douche…

The shower water shut off, the wet padding of your feet breaking him out of his little trance. You hadn’t bothered with a towel. Partly because he’d have you stripped out of it in no time. Also because the majority of his towels were pitifully small and worthy of a locker room themed porno.

“Hey there stranger.”

You crawled up to him from the foot of the bed, the visual of it all not helping his situation. Your giggle sent a ripple of animal instinct through him, giving just enough signal to his arms to grab you up.

“What gives you the right to walk around here looking like that?” He growled playfully into your ear, eliciting more laughter.

“Nobody.” You licked your lips purposefully. “Do I get punished for that?”

“Clever girl.”

He pressed you into the bed once again, sandwiching you between a high thread count blanket and his own bare chest. The kiss you two shared together was sloppy and hot, getting the heavy breathing off to a pretty good start.

“(Y/n)? Can I say something?” He broke the mood a little with his hardened tone.

“Mm, say anything.”

“I want…to maybe…” He peppered his now fluttery words with soft kisses. “Start going on some more serious dates?”

“Serious like BDSM? I’m not into that Fifty Shades of Grey shit…”

“No, like dinner.”

“Oh wow.” You placed a soft hand against his stubbly cheek.

The heavy petting came to a complete stop. You two just looked at one another, a deep level of eye contact that lasted far longer than its predecessors. Danny? Your Danny? Who hadn't kept a single thing serious in the past year of you knowing him?

It would be complete bullshit to deny that you knew exactly how he was feeling. Like this could be something more than a physical relationship.

“Yeah, I mean, yeah. That would be really sweet.”

He grinned wide, showing you both rows of his gorgeous pearly whites.

“But,” You paused, looking a little sheepish. “This first, please?”

“You have to say it right.”

You sighed, letting him look down at you smugly. He had you right where he wanted you.

“This first, please, Mr. Sexbang?” You cooed, batting your eyelashes.

“Oh hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a Danny Sexbang insert eeee


End file.
